


Workin' out the path to your lips

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Stony Week 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Confessions, Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Lusting Tony Stark, M/M, Nat knows Everything, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Stark Tower, Stony Week 2019, Suffering Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Steve has got to stop sweating all over the living room. It's distracting. Tony drinks a smoothie. Things get said and stuff happens.Stony Week Day #5, prompt #1: "Confessions"Stony Bingo 2019 Fill, N5: "Showoff"





	Workin' out the path to your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth entry for the Stony Week! Hope you'll enjoy it! :)
> 
> Today for Bisexual men who can't communicate properly!
> 
> 💖💜💙

Here he was, thinking today could be an ordinary, nothing-happens-and-it's-just-as-well kind of day. Count on Rogers to make that impossible.

" _ Fuck's sake, _ " Tony muttered as quietly as he could make it. Good thing he was standing at the very far end of the open kitchen while Steve was in the living room or the enhanced hearing thing would have given him away for sure.

Tony tried to distract himself by making one of those green smoothies JARVIS always said he needed. He cursed when DUM-E, summoning himself at the very idea of smoothie-making, bumped into his calf. He jumped a bit and that's when Steve noticed he was there in the first place.

_ Shit. _

The man smiled at him from behind the couch and resumed his activities. Activities which consisted of making Tony go nuts, literally.

Who exercised in the middle of the common areas? Looking like this?

Tony took a deep, whistling breath before forcing himself to sit on a stool. This way he wouldn't try to get closer. Even without meaning to. Or worse, consciously.

He couldn't go there. They were a team. A team that was already distracted enough at it was.

He couldn't be the reason the Avengers didn't work--

"What the--"  _ Shit _ , he'd been louder this time. Steve's eyes flickered to give him a sideway glance but the man didn't stop.

He didn't stop doing crunches that showed the sheer strength of the muscles in his thighs. They were barely straining even though the sweat that shone all over Steve's body made it clear he'd been at it for a while even before he entered this room in particular.

Who knew crunches were so-- No, he couldn't go there. He wouldn't.

Tony took a sip of his green smoothie and almost spat it all out on the next of Steve's moves — the ass on this man. God bless America's ass, the bane of Tony's existence.

This was such a tease move and yet, the worst thing was Steve was totally oblivious to Tony's pain. If anything he only redoubled his efforts because it wasn't hard enough for him to feel anything.

"Dear Mother of Thor," Tony facepalmed, repeatedly. It was still there when he opened his eyes again: Steve was moving on to squats. Facing the wall instead of Tony.

He didn't know what would have been worse. This was bad. This was terrible.

Every time Steve lowered himself his shirt rode up his back a bit, showing the sinful curve of his lower back muscles as they joined the toned flesh of his ass beneath his shorts.

There it was. Tiny Tony came to party.

He almost whined from it.

The very speed of Steve's execution of the movements was enough to arouse Tony like nothing else and yes, he guessed that qualified as a strength kink but who cared?

He couldn't have this.

He tried to distract himself by playing mindless games on his phone while draining the contents of his smoothie.

It didn't work.

He knew he should probably leave the room, let Steve have some sweaty, deeply alluring, perfect muscle activity without being subjected to the lewdness of Tony's fantasies.

He didn't leave.

Tony pressed the heel of his palm on his crotch as discreetly as he could, just to take the edge of.

It worked. For two seconds. The two seconds it took Steve to go from killing Tony with squats to finishing him off by ditching those for push-ups.

_ Push-ups. _

Tony stared and lost it.

"ENOUGH!"

He immediately regretted it. The look in Steve's eyes was one of confusion, as if he wasn't sure if Tony was really talking to him or not.

He got up and took a few steps towards the kitchen. Tony almost squealed — he was so sweaty — but raised a hand in front of him.

"Can you  _ not _ ?" Tony pleaded and almost cried when Steve's face kept displaying the same incomprehension.

"Not what Tony? What did I do?"

"This," Tony waved at Steve without saying another word.

Turns out, what was self-explanatory for him was a downright enigma for Steve.

"The working out and jumping around, and lunging and--"

"Oh you mind me exercising here? I'm sorry Tony I didn't know, I'll--"

"Not what I meant," Tony groaned.

Steve was getting tired of not understanding, Tony could tell. He was standing perfectly balanced on his feet with his arms crossed and brow frowning. How could someone be so oblivious.

"I can't stand you being allsexyandgoodenoughtoeat--"

"What? I didn't get that," Steve huffed.

"If you could show off your perfect body elsewhere than right in front of my eyes it would be great," Tony snapped. Another decision he immediately regretted - Steve's eyes filled with hurt instantly. Oh, God, this was embarrassing. Tony got up, "You misunderstood me," he walked up to about a foot of distance of Steve and gave a pointed look downward, to the distinct outline of his dick straining against his sweats.

"Oh," Steve gave the best impression of a fish out of water that Tony had ever seen. His face burned as he waited for Steve to react and he was almost ready to flee the room when he finally did. "But you're...I mean...you were with Pepper? I... You're--"

"Bisexual, Steve. Very. Very bi," Tony raised an eyebrow at him but more out of surprise than anything else.

He'd thought that was common knowledge, like the majority of his private life was and had always been.

It was his turn to cross his arms. His erection was thankfully waning down.

Except it wasn't — not when Steve's delayed reaction brought a vibrant grin on his face and a glint in his eyes Tony was scared to call flirtatious.

"And  _ you _ ," he pointed at Tony, "like  _ me _ ?"

He looked like a kid during Christmas morning, this conversation was definitely starting to get ridiculous.

"I thought I made that obvious," Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

Steve took a step forward, Tony took one backwards.

" _ Obviously _ , you know about me and Peggy, right?" Steve's voice was guarded but amused, too?

"Of course I know. I know you're not--"

"But," Steve interrupted, still grinning wildly, "What you  _ don't _ seem to know, is that Bucky and I  _ also _ used to be a thing,"

It was Tony's turn to gape like a fish, mouth open, stunned. Steve took another step and this time Tony forgot to back away in return.

He looked up into Steve's eyes, trying desperately to both get a breath in and make sense of this new piece of information and what it meant right in this instant.

"I don't do games, Tony," Steve said and his voice was almost breathy. Tony couldn't look away even if he tried.

"I don't either, not anymore," Tony whispered.

There was a bit of silence spent looking at each other — into Tony's whiskey brown eyes and Steve's baby blues, to Tony's thin and tight lips and right back at Steve's fuller, pinkish mouth.

They drew closer as if on instinct, millimeters by millimeters, expecting the other to stop them every step of the way. Until their mouths touched and Tony nearly gasped at the shock that rippled through him.

Never in a million years would he have thought--

"Well it was high time that happened," Natasha's voice rang up their ears and they drew back to look at her in one coordinated motion.

She chuckled and left.

Steve looked like he was going to say something, the rolling gears of his brain making his eyes shine with reflection. Not okay.

Tony made it his mission to distract him again. With lips and tongue and hands. With bodies pressed against one another and his backside meeting the edge of the kitchen island once Steve fully got on board, and they forgot everything that wasn't them. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow for day 6!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Working out a path to your heart, sniper style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475983) by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow)




End file.
